The disclosed embodiments relate to computer-implemented systems and methods for use in designing or generating a report. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to reusable components and templates that can be used to generate or modify a report.
A user can view a report that presents data in a particular format. However, a user is typically unable to modify the data being viewed, the analysis of the data, or the format of the report. Rather, the user must typically choose to generate another report using a different report design that has been generated by a report developer. Due to the varying needs of users, report developers must create different report designs to accommodate the requests of the users generating reports from the report designs. Moreover, since the needs of users vary over time, the report designs often need to be continually updated accordingly. As a result, creating and maintaining the report designs is a time-consuming process.